A Moment or Two of Me and You
by Voo.Doo.Nail.Polish
Summary: A series of one shots of my favorite pairings of Gossip Girl. All enemies,lovers,friends,siblings... Based of scenes from the show or what I think should or will happen in the near by episodes.Most of them will be romance filled, but that doesn't mean all
1. Hang Man

A series of one shots for some of my favorite pairing in Gossip Girl. These One shots will be based off a scene, or my own verision of it, or something that I think will happen or should happen. So I hope you do enjoy this. And if their any scene you like me to do just tell me in a review

I will need pairing, genre do you want romance or angst..., scene and episode. And any other personal details you would like. And I shall try my best.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not gossip girl, characters, or any songs I might use in the future. If I did do you think I be writing this here.**

* * *

**Chapter:**1

**Pairing:** Chuck/Blair

**Rating:** T

Genre: Romance/General

Enjoy and please do give your thought

* * *

**Hang Man**

He felt her cold fingers touch his heated neck, sending shivers down his spine. All the fumes were getting to his head, but in the few seconds where her hands were reaching for his scarf and her nails scrape against his neck send ripples of pleasure throughout his body clearing his mind of the fumes. He laughed, as she wrapped his scarf around him like she was hanging him.

He felt the scarf tighten, Blair not even noticing that with a few more tugs they really be playing hang man. He could almost feel her happiness of pure freedom, a sign she was indeed getting intoxicated. He was lucky he had the bottle of wines watered and resealed. No need to make a scene before the real fun began.

Laughing with his mouth a mere few inches away from the window Chuck created a foggy surface on top of the dark glass. With a pull of his scarf his face was next to hers. Their noses a hair away from touching, those glossy full lips look so inviting as she form words he didn't even register. He could smell her champagne breath mixing with her perfume, his cologne, and his own ashy breath.

Wrapping his hands around her own, he fumble but he manage to make her release his scarf. Her lips form into a pout seeing he was no longer amused with her actions as he tried to untangle his signature from his neck.

She reached for it and pulled his own hands away from it to help, just like he had done a few moments ago to her. As she started to untangle him, he became closer and closer. In till they were just where they were before. She looked into his eyes, to see smoldering coals look straight into her own. His lips began forming words she could feel her heart racing to hear. Only to be jerk from reality as Is and Kati called him over to join them. He got up and joined them pulling them closer as they snuggle closer to him, all three of them sharing a smoke. She laughed with them but she felt cold on her right side where Chuck just was. She looked at her own boyfriend, to see him sitting there with a vacant look in his eyes.

Blair wished things were back the way they were once, back when Serena was sitting next to her with whatever new boy who was attach to her lips for that time being. Where Nate said he loved her and meant every word. A smaller part while look at Chuck wished things would stay the same as they were right now.

_Where she might have butterflies in her stomach and fire enlightening her dry ice veins. Just like a few moments ago._

* * *

This is based of the scene in the limo in the first episode where Blair is playing with Chuck's scarf and "hanging" him. It's one of my faorite moments of those two because it started their chemistry for me. So again I hope you all like this, sorry it's a bit short but I'm not going to write a 10 page one shot of a scene that lasted a few seconds. Hope you all liked it.

**So please do review**


	2. Smiling Clowns

A series of one-shots for some of my favorite pairing in Gossip Girl. These One shots will be based off a scene, or my own version of it, or something that I think will happen or should happen. So I hope you do enjoy this. And if their any scene you like me to do just tell me in a review

I will need pairing, genre do you want romance or angst..., scene and episode. And any other personal details you would like. And I shall try my best.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not gossip girl, characters, or any songs I might use in the future. If I did do you think I be writing this here.**

* * *

**Chapter: **2

**Pairing:** Chuck/Blair

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** General/romance

Enjoy and please do give your thoughts

* * *

**Smiling Clowns, Crying Clown, and Maybe a Guilty Clown**

It was just him and her; they were the only two who found this situation extremely funny. He grinned or more like smirked while Nate and Serena look shocked, nervous, and maybe even a little bit scared. Dan's face was clear annoyance and hatred. Everyone else were startled, surprise, and of course naturally curious. Only he and Blair were smiling and found this extremely amusing. He could see it in her eyes and mouth, as those ruby lips from into a smile. She tried to conceal it, tried to act like the perfect socialite, but it was still clearly written on her face she was in fact overjoyed.

He smirked they both got what they wanted. He knew after she saw Serena in his suite she would want to destroy her future relationship. He wanted two things to ruin Serena and of course cause misery to whatever that guy's name was.

"It's alright everyone can stop looking, he's a jerk." Oh yes he was, and he was enjoying every second of this. Looking at Blair; she gave him a half smile which he returned with a wink, she rolled her eyes. He turned from her to watch Dan; laughter began bubbling through his chest. He was about to make one of his courtesy comments of this situation, stopping when he looked at Nate walking toward Blair, just as Dan walked away for good.

"You happy now?" Don't blame her, he was the one who let their affair "slip", she was just one of his pieces.

She gave him look, a look he himself was quite familiar with. "Not even close"

But she was not only a few minutes, ago. He watch her as a tear slipped, as she hurried from the scene, away from an angry Nate, a broken Serena, and him the jerk who was the cause of it all. Not true Nate and Serena started it, he just finish it.

Watching her leaving the room and for a split second he something in his chest. He wished he hadn't convinced Nate to use his suite to talk to Serena, he wish he didn't trick Blair to using his suite, and he wished he told her about the little affair from the start. He quickly pulled himself together, and made a step for Serena. He made a remark toward her something about his suite, he wasn't quite sure is mind was still on an upset angry Blair; Serena walked off he assumed to go after her Boy Toy.

_Chuck looked where Blair was standing and for a moment he wished that Dan would come back and push him just for he could see a smile on the plush red lips of hers._

* * *

I know another really short one shot, I'm working on longer ones. Another of my favorite scenes of Blair and Chuck, and if you look they really are the only two who seem to be amused when Dan pushes Chuck. This is based off of the scene after Dan pushes Chuck in the seconds episode "Wild Brunch".

So again hope you all like this, and your thoughts or ideas or always welcome.

**So please do Review**


	3. Silent Hatred

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING PEOPLE**

* * *

**Chapter:** 3

**Pairing:** Eric/Jenny/ Blair

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Hatred /family/ friends

* * *

**Silent Hatred**

Eric couldn't believe what he was seeing, but it was true and no matter how many times he blinked his eyes, she was still there. Jenny the nice sweet girl, the girl he liked, the girl he was once friends with, and the girl he hated. There was nothing about her that stood apart from the rest; she was just another bitchy, snobby, lying, upper east chick. The thing that made it worse was it was all a lie. She wasn't an upper east girl, or snobby, and the last time he check with Dan she rarely lied before.

He hated most of the upper east chicks, all of their superficial annoying idiotic ways; right now he hated them more, because of how they treated him like a circus freak. Just like the Jude's boys, but so much worse. At least the guys in the school had the decency of talking about him behind his back and avoiding him. The Constance girls talked to him in fake sweet voices asking if he was alright, and should they stay a few feet away from him. You try killing yourself once and suddenly you're not right in society, with all the drugs and alcohol their putting in all of their bodies it was a wonder why anyone of them was still alive.

The only two upper side girls he genuinely liked were his own sister, and Blair. Sure he liked his sister a lot better now, then a year ago. But he always knew (or believed) she was good person, and she always looked out for him. So out of respect to her, he didn't treat Jenny like trash, because that would upset Dan thus upsetting Serena.

But the way she treated Blair, the way she acted just to be friend with girls who most likely abandon her the second she did something not worthy of them. Now Blair was probably the bitchiest snobbiest and meanest girl of the Upper East Side; and at times he hated her with every fiber in his being. But she was family; she was like the sister he never had for so many years.

When Serena went off to get high or drunk, Blair would always come to see to make sure he was alright. When he was 12 and all the boys in his class, were taunting him for not kissing Shelly Brings; she walked right across the court yard and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Making at least half the girls in his grade want him, most of the guys hate him out of jealousy, and he wasn't pick on in gym class for 4 months. Blair was his family, she was nice to him (as nice as B could be), but most of all she took care of Serena, hid her secrets, brought her home, and make sure she was safe.

So he hated Jenny, because she was selfish, social climbing bitchy wannabe. Who hurt his family, and right now family was one of the only things he had left.

So when she called him or txt him he ignored her, when she was in the hall way he ducked and went the other way, and when she sought for him at lunch, he would join Chuck; knowing her fear of him. So when Chuck was absent for Best Man duties, he was left alone with his chicken burrito and coke.

Reading "Misery", he felt someone sit next to him. He looked and saw Jenny Humphrey grinning at him, taking her lunch out of an ugly brown bag.

"I have so much to tell you, it feels like forever since we last talked." She started picking at her salad, so now she was eating like the girls she hung out with too. Marking his book, he finished his burrito in two bites. Without saying one word he got up and headed toward his next period. So what if he was 27 minutes early, it was better than being with her.

He wasn't mean to her, not necessarily for respect to his real sister. But he was in no way nice to her for revenge toward the girl who took the place of his sister in her absence. For the girl he could place all his hatred toward and she wouldn't even mind. The girl that gave him presents, the girl who protected his sister, and all the other things she did for and because of his sister's actions.

Now that his sister was clean and there for him, he didn't need Blair to make sure he was alright, he had Serena, a new brother, and a complete family.

It was now his turn to help her even if it was in the most tiny insignificant trivial way possible, it was his responsibility. He would ignore Jenny, she didn't exist anymore.

If someway it brought her sadness's, defeat, and neglect, then Blair would have her throne back or at least a small part of it.

Because now he was the suicidal freak show, he couldn't do anything else.

_So for her he hate Jenny, but for Serena he would do it in silence and not in words, because both were his sisters and both needed him to make their lives at least for a single moment easier._

* * *

My belief is since Serena was not the nice clean good saint she is today a year back; I can't honestly see her being as there for Eric as she is now. So in my mind, Blair took her place. Because for me there like brother and sister they both have a liking and dislike toward each other as sisters and brothers do. And who can see Eric being close friends with Jenny now that she is a wannabe bitchy snobby thief.

Also the brother relationship he has with Chuck was too adorable, so I added a smidge of it in here.

So this is like a now or future drabble not based off any seen sadly.

So please do review.


End file.
